r5rocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Rydel Lynch/Pairings
Rydel-Ross Relationship= Rydel-Ross Relationship '''is the name of the relationship of friendship between Rydel Lynch and Ross Lynch. They take many selfies together at premiers and Rydel is great friends with Ross' other cast mates. Moments *They are both siblings *They are usually near or next to each other when performing *In a few photos they are hugging each other *Rydel is great friends with Ross' cast mates on his projects, Austin & Ally and Teen Beach Movie Gallery Ryd,Ros.jpg Riker-Rydel-and-Ross-ross-lynch-austin-32158511-500-500.jpg Ross+Lynch+R5+Visit+Planet+Hollywood+Times+vSv30_7XS95l.jpg Ros,Ryd.jpg Ryd,Ros (2).jpg ryd,ros (10).jpg ryd,ros (8).jpg ryd,ros (9).jpg d1f183a6a71311e2828a22000a9f191e_7.jpg 71c30d52e60511e299e022000a1fb043_7.jpg 831703de134f11e3a65722000a1fbb45_7.jpg |-| Riker-Rydel Relationship= '''Riker-Rydel Relationship is the relationship of friendship of siblings Riker Lynch and Rydel Lynch. Gallery 960016 167149043491139 200138629 n.jpg rik,ryd (1).jpg rik,ryd (2).jpg rik,ryd (3).jpg rik,ryd (4).jpg rik,ryd (5).jpg rik,ryd (6).jpg rik,ryd (7).jpg rik,ryd (8).jpg rik,ryd (10).jpg rik,ryd (11).jpg rik,ryd (12).jpg rik,ryd (13).jpg rik,ryd (14).jpg rik,ryd (15).jpg Rik,Ryd.jpg bfd2ef2c32e611e19896123138142014_7.jpg |-| Rydellington= Rydellington is the pairing of Ellington Ratliff and Rydel Lynch. Relationship rydellington is the official romantic pairing of Rydel Lynch and Ellington Ratliff. When the band first formed, they were both just close friends, but in R5 Up All Night they confirmed they are a couple. Moments Rydel and Ratliff both from a famous band of 5 called R5. The band includes the Lynches and Ellington Ratliff who has been a close family friend for 5 years. Fans have been speculating that Rydel and Ellington might me a little more than friends, leading to the shipping name "Rydellington." And now it's official. They even have a secret code! * In an interview Rydel described her type of a guy and she described Ratliff perfectly. * The Lynch boys were asked what kind of hair color they liked on girls, and Ratliff joked that he liked redheads, to which Rydel jokingly responded "I better dye my hair red then!" *During performances, concerts, and music videos they are often seen with each other and sharing glances. *On Twitter, a fan asked if Rydel ever liked Ellington, and she admits when they first met she had a small crush on him, but claims he's now 'totally a brother'. *In interviews, they are often seated next to each other. *Riker says in an interview that Rydel and Ellington have close ties, and can have their own conversation that involves hand motions and different faces. *In one interview, when somebody asks if Ratliff has a girlfriend, Rydel answers for him, saying, "Oh, a LONG time girlfriend." *In a ClevverTV's interview with R5 the interview mentioned Rydellington and Ellington turned red. *Rydel and Ellington are the only members of R5 who went to visit Ellington's family before Christmas. *It is rumored that they have kissed backstage of a show for New Year's Eve. *They have covered Neon Trees' song Sleeping With A Friend at a recent show. *There is a picture on Google that shows them holding hands and Rydel is smiling very brightly and so is Elllington. * During a show, Ellington said 'Jazz Hour with Rydellington'. * Rydel sat on Ellington's lap during a performance of Seven Nation Army. *The pair went on a road trip together. *In a behind the scenes video of a photo shoot, Ratliff is seen wearing a shirt that says "Likes Rydel". *Rydel and Ellington have now confirmed their relationship. Gallery To be added Category:Relationships